The Edwards Family
376f9c930922e0be917af01d5eabc986.jpg 'The Beginnings' In the beginning years ago in the skyland, there was a pack of wolves that roamed them. This pack of wolves weren't like any other one, if there was ever an Alpha pack this is what they could be considered. The Edwards Family are a pack of Wolfbloods that roam the skylands and claim their superiority over the lands. They have fought in many battles and claimed many territories for their own personal gain. Under their name, they have and owned property out there, at least 15% of establishments they can retreat to should they feel need to do so. Dominance is their agenda and they make it known. During these years of battles and the Wolfbloods natrual abilty to live long lives, they have encountered many things except for an enemy they coudln't defeat or overcome. This was quickly shut down, as a lone creature, an entity had defeated them single handedly and was right about to utterly eliminate their being as a whole. That's when something, a lesser kami mind you, came to the Edwards leader and gave them an offer they couldnt refuse. In return for their undying devotion to it and it's being, the kami would've bestowed upon the Edwards family the power to control the shadows. After that battle this became their trade mark and they became known as the wolves that move in the shadow of the moon. They eventually migrated you could say, to Kasaihana City. They sought out order behind the scenes interested in this new territory they wanted to obtain for themselves. That's when they discovered The Yakuza and became interested in the system of how they did things. It was this that carried them on to go and study the ways of this foriegn organization. They learned it's ways and cultures and eventually formed their own: The Mangetsu Clan. In today's world they hold the Yakuza Jingi code above all else and reign over what they know as their territory in peace. Meet the Pack 10ffbf25f49a6fd77dcf45886cd7d3d3.jpg e07cdfd570b4bcc545235eeea3de9b6a.jpg Logan Edwards: The Alpha of his pack, he is a father to two dire wolf children and a fierce leader to the Mangetsu Clan. He is also known as the Kaicho or Chairman of the clan. After losing an eye in a turf war long ago, he wears an eyepatch and it gives him a distinguished feature. A powerful warrior and deadly Kaicho, the Dire wolf is business first and blood thirst second, knowing the difference of what makes a man...and what makes a beast. 7fc6999c844f45d36a06a098835b4217.jpg 9aea008fdee5303e0560ad03b892bbce.jpg Rida Edwards: The Beta to the pack, she is the Oyabun to the Mangetsu Clan and mother of Logans two children. She is not considered a trophy wife and over sees a lot of the clans business along side her husband. Whenever Logan is on his business trips you can be sure his wife is either running the clan while hes away or attenting the more pressing trips beside him. Not to be taken lightly, she has fought with Logan in many wars through out the skylands and is more than just a hot piece standing next to the chairman. She is a ride or die since way before they entered the Yakuza life and is extremely adored by her husband. Wolves mate for life after all. Nukka 1.jpg Sketches naruto shippuden sharingan scars red eyes drawings kakashi hatake torn clothing www.wallpaperhi.com 20.jpg Nuka Edwards: Aggressive, cold and swift to punish, Nuka is the spitting image of a younger Logan and takes after his fathers old ways of the wolf, adapting to the city life a little too well and using wolf behavior to mix in with the cruel ways of mankind thus making a monster. He is brains, brawns and lacks empathy towards his enemies finding such emotions to be a weakness. The only thing that keeps him on a leash is his parents which is why Rida does her best to be around when Logan goes on business trips to keep a close eye on her eldest. He does not consider Naomi to be his sister simply for the fact that she did not come from his fathers loins and thus considers her a bastard child, treating her like the Omega instead of an equal. fc27544ff3a214d2996939f02e248545.jpg Imaizumi.Kagerou.full.1506973.jpg Naomi Edwards: The youngest and most spirited out of the two children, Naomi kept the wild like wonder of the wolf aspect and constantly finds herself in a heap of trouble. She is the aniki of the clan and there for is respected even though she can be a bit childish and stubborn, she wants what is best for her clan and family. Hard headed, easy to bite and quicker to draw her claws just to show she is tough, she is kind hearted and protects those closest to her. She is more openly expressive than her older brother whom she is usually at constant odds with because of his hatred for the girl. She is the reincarnation of the Red Maiden: The Maiden of blood, of war, and power. She controls the tides of any war almost and doesnt even know it! From what my studies say anyways... She's also the hatred and evil within Junsei's heart. She could be either a greay alley to our world. Or our biggest threat. She's a key into the world of Dark Hadou. And just like the other Maidens. She's reincarnated into another form every time the previous red maiden dies and Naomi is the current Maiden. 'Edwards Family Ability' User is made up of or can transform their body completely into shadows. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of shadow, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The user can assume a 2D form, extend outward to become a larger shadow, blend into shadows completely, or even teleport through them. Although not part of Energy Physiology, this power shares much with it: User that is Nigh Formed Shadow Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. User that is Full-Formed Shadow Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel energy in various ways. tumblr_static_1tfrefacbta80ckks4ow08sww.png Iron_Shadow_Dragon_Mode.gif tumblr_mjrdmd51Zy1qbs05mo4_250.gif tumblr_nf5758AQMZ1sjix6ao2_400.gif tumblr_n7v04ygDTL1sqalhbo1_500.gif tumblr_n86gqfVx2u1saw4geo1_500.gif Rogue_Cheney_Shadow_Form.gif tumblr_n7v8bxzTVb1qb88xvo1_500.gif 'Basic Level' *Darkness Manipulation *Flat Body *Intangibility *Shadow Camouflage 'Advanced Level' *Thermal Resistance *Umbrakinetic Creature Creation *Umbrakinetic Immunity *Umbrakinetic Regeneration *Animated Shadow *Darkness Aura *Umbrakinetic Constructs Category:TheEdwards Family Category:The Mongetsu Clan Category:RP family Category:Wolfblood